fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
EDEN
EDEN is one of the world's oldest and largest organisations, being THE authority on all things 'supernatural'. Striving to be the keepers of peace in the world, they work tirelessly to keep the world of magic a secret from an 'unready' world as well as protecting the world from the same magical world and all its dangers. Having a foothold in every government and every organisation worldwide, EDEN subtly rules and moderates the world, able to subtly make anyone or thing that threatens their rule disappear from the annels of history. The organisation ultimately exists to fulfil the wish of its leader and founder, the Archangel Metatron; being to create a world without sin, a utopia. Due to its staggering workforce and the magical prowess of its military forces, EDEN has enjoyed an umatched military presence throughout history and continues to be one of the most powerful forces in all senses in the world. History EDEN was founded by the Archangel Metatron in the wake of the Fall of Atlantis in order to carry on the wish shared by his once friend and idol Michael. This being to create a perfect world without sin, a utopia, a garden of Eden (this being the organisation's namesake), Metatron forming EDEN as an organisation dedicated to the protection and guidance of mankind towards that dream. He was joined by the only other two Archangels that did not perish in the Atlantean War, Gabriel and Rafiel, as well the multitude of Michael's/the Goddesses' followers, instantly becoming a superpower from both a miliatary and, because of its overwhelming manpower, political standpoint. Knowing that the path to the perfect world will not be one without price, Metratron discards his name and the virutes it stands for, instead the name Deo (Latin: God/Lord) over the millenia EDEN spread and took root around the world, being instrumental in many historical events. Sullivan Arc 25 years ago (relative to Dragora's appearance) whilst making a raid on a reported camp of Angelslayers/demon hosts/etc, Deo discovered two brothers Sullivan and (Shadow Emperor) (not sure if knew they were Angelslayers yet) and decides to take them in... 5 years later the brothers become prominent members of EDEN and along with other talented young EDEN operatives at the time undertook a variety of missions, eventually stumbling onto a group of demon somethings... ...the demon Astaroth makes Sullivan his host. Under normal circumstances Deo would kill the host of a demon as powerful as Astaroth without question, but because of his attachment to him (and Sullivan's apparent ability to supress Astaroth), he is allowed to continue his service. Stuff happens... ...the brothers are sent of missions that, while seperated, end with Sullivan and (Shadow Emperor) being present when the Archangel Uriel and the Dragon Prince Leviathan awaken respectively. Uriel sensing his Angel Slayer blood, she immediately engages him, Sullivan's Slayer Magic awakening in response to Uriel's Angelic Sacred Flame Magic, earning him his Sage Magic - Uriel Bane: Luminous Absorption Magic. Astaroth stirs within him and with their combined power, force a not yet fully awakened Uriel to retreat. Meanwhile, having awakened, Leviathan immediately seeks out a host and seals himself with (Shadow Emperor). Deo is horrified to learn of what has happened, knowing full well the power that Leviathan possesses and is extremely hesitant to do so but once again, because of his attachment to the brothers (and there being no evidence thus far of Leviathan attempting to gain control) he allows (Shadow Emperor) to stay... ...after a string of events, (Shadow Emperor) ends up being hunted by EDEN because of the demon that lies within him. For the several months/years he is in hiding, Leviathan converses with him as well as Levithan's 'sin' of envy bleeding into (Shadow Emperor)'s own soul, twisting him. Seeking revenge against the home that now hunts him and gathering other enemies of EDEN, he stages an attack on EDEN/something/???...which ends in a battle between the two brothers, Sullivan letting his brother escape when EDEN reinforcements arrive... Sullivan becomes the Guardian Adam. Agua, Tempest, Rock God and Rhino leave... SEED Main article: SEED 10 years ago (relative to Dragora's appearance), EDEN began an initiative called 'SEED' whereby EDEN sought to seek out and train young and talented mages in order to create a new generation of highly skilled EDEN operatives. The program was so-named because Deo wished to regain some of the influence EDEN had lost, these 'seeds' of EDEN planned to be used to help spread the 'garden' of EDEN. Structure Because of EDEN's nature, it has both a massive number and array of employees and jobs respectively. However they can be roughly broken down into the following: *Administrative/Superintendents - These one of the biggest arms of EDEN's employees, being those that manage all of EDEN and therefore the world. They represent both those that work in and out of EDEN, a large number being those that officialy in the politics, military or economics of various countries but instead exist to exercise EDEN's will in all facets of society worldwide. They have a team dedicated to dealings with Ouroboros. They are lead by the Guardian '???' *Research and Development - This arm represents those that work in EDEN's research in technology, both spiritual and otherwise, its upkeep and distribution of said technology within EDEN. It is also responsible for many notable events throughout history, EDEN being much more technologically advanced and releasing choice technology to the world when it deems it ready. EDEN takes extreme measures to make sure the weapons it develops do not make it out it's hands. They are lead by the Guardian 'Apple' *Intelligence - These represent those that work in EDEN's wide intelligence network, being both observers of the public at large and espionage within factions not yet under EDEN's influence, the latter containing of a number of mages skilled in stealth or mental magic. They are lead by the Guardian '???' (stealth guy/ brain hub) *Martial - These are arguably EDEN most notable arm of employees, being its military force. The vast majority of this force is comprised of mages, however their magical ability varies drastically and many merely use EDEN's advanced weapons to do battle. They are split into various battalions and are ranked by power into the following categories: ** ** **The 12 Apostles - the highest rank an operative can attain other than Guardian. These 12 members are have varying power and several are more than capable of becoming Guardians. **The Martial Guardians - Other than Deo himself, the four positions of 'Adam', 'Eve', 'Snake' and 'Cherub/Seraph' belong to the strongest members of EDEN. Traditionally 'Adam' is always male, 'Eve' is always female, 'Snake' may choose their own snake alias (for example, Cobra and Viper) and 'Cherub/Seraph' is given the most powerful operative. Notable Members Throughout history EDEN has had many notable members and in recent years (relative to Dragora's appearance) a large number of people who have left EDEN have gone on to become prominent and powerful members in other organisations. Because of their immortality, the Archangels Gabriel and Rafiel remained in EDEN for several millenia, only leaving at the termination of the SEED initiative and the events that unfolded because of it. Throughout her long years of service, Gabriel always held the position of 'Eve'/'Cherub' whilst Rafiel held a permanent position as Deo's advisor and 2IC. Sullivan Arc SEED Arc Current Deo - Metatron Guardians *Adam - Adam *Eve - Eve *Snake - Viper *Cherub/Seraph - Shatter 12 Apostles *Road Hog *(Tree Guy) *Sand/Glass *Speedster *Phones *(Telepath) *Wolf Guy *Paladin *(Wind Sniper) *(Boobze) *(Rodney) *??? ??? *Sniper *Handcuffs Other Notable Ranks *Apple - Tech Apple *(Pencil Pusher) Unranked/Unofficial Notable Members *Midget *Oba-chan *Brain Hub (Telepath) *Straight Jacket (Telepath Gen X) *Sound Slayer (Sound Gen X) Category:Content Category:Groups